rosario vamriro
by kratos-destroyer
Summary: soy pésimo para los resúmenes pacen y lean
1. Chapter 1

**escargo de responsabilidad: no me perteneces de r + V.**

Capítulo 1

Tsukune se despertó un poco aturdido. Su alarma había sido todo volumen durante los últimos treinta minutos y no fue hasta ahora que se las había arreglado para obligarse a sí mismo despierta.

"Mierda!" Tsukune gritó cuando vio el tiempo.

Rápidamente saltar de la cama se encontró con la ducha y lo encendió. Asegurarse de que se limpie rápidamente. Luego procedió a tomar una pequeña cantidad de comida y salió de su habitación, haciendo su camino hacia el propio centro escolar.

"Hmm, seguro que está tranquilo hoy en día", comentó Tsukune mientras seguía caminando hacia la escuela. "Quiero decir por lo general me han saltado por cualquiera de Kurumu y Mizore en este punto."

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de Tsukune lo que estaba mal. No había absolutamente nadie por allí. El campus parecía haber sido abandonado dejando sólo a él todavía está en el mismo terreno.

"¿Qué pasó con todo el mundo?" Tsukune cuestionado como él siguió caminando hacia la escuela. A continuación, le pareció que se le va a encontrar el primer director.

Después de todo, el director rara vez dejó a los motivos por lo que aún debe ser alrededor. Sentirse bien con una corazonada que cambió la dirección de la escuela a la oficina del director.

Entrando en el pasillo vacío que conducen a la oficina del director, Tsukune podría decir que su misión iba a ser un fracaso. Empujando hacia adelante de todos modos se procedió a la puerta y llamó dos veces sobre el mismo. Para su gran decepción que se abrió sin ningún problema que revelan una habitación vacía que parecía ya estar desgarrado.

Los agujeros eran evidentes en una gran parte de la sala y parecía como si hubiera tenido por lo menos ha sido una lucha aquí en algún momento ya no había sangre fresca salpicada por el suelo. Abstenerse de náuseas por el hedor horrible que de pronto impregnaron su Tsukune sentidos se retiró de la oficina y obligado a salir del edificio.

Tan pronto como él salió de la oficina de Tsukune escuchó lo que sonaba como alguien corriendo detrás de él y de inmediato voltea alrededor para ver quien estaba en marcha. Cuando nadie se hizo visible para él cedió y cambió su objetivo. Ahora es necesario comprobar la escuela y ver si había alguien ahí dentro. Satisfecho con su decisión actual Tsukune hizo su camino de regreso a la escuela.

A partir de su salón de clases, Tsukune comprobar cada habitación que estaba a su alrededor sin ningún resultado. Había señales de lucha leves, pero nada lo suficientemente grave como para ser llamado serio. También descubrió que todo quedó en sus lugares adecuados o no existe en absoluto, como si ninguno de los otros estudiantes o profesores en la escuela existía. No había signos aparentes de lucha como la que había en la oficina del director que llevó a Tsukune para creer que el daño se produjo en la más reciente de lo que pensaba originalmente.

Continuando con el resto de las aulas del primer piso se encontró con algunos de ellos completamente vacío. La sala de la economía doméstica estaba desprovista de cualquier cosa que se examinarían en detalle lo que era antes (Tsukune en realidad tenía que tener doble cuando caminaba por él). Y los baños eran tan prístino como si nunca hubieran sido utilizadas. La cafetería seguía siendo el mismo y así fue todo el exterior del edificio.

Después de unas pocas horas de esto, Tsukune se había despejado la planta baja y sólo contaba con las habitaciones de la planta segunda y la tercera para ver a través. La decisión de tomar un pequeño descanso se apoyó contra una pared y se deslizó hacia abajo hasta que él estaba sentado en el suelo.Acostado con la cabeza contra la pared de hormigón fresco, Tsukune comenzó a dormitar al contemplar que todos los demás habían llegado a.

"Hola ¡despierta!" una voz familiar llamó a Tsukune, lo que le obligó despierto.

"¡Despierta ya!" la misma voz volvió a decir que el propietario sacudieron violentamente Tsukune para que se despertara.

Enfocando su visión de Tsukune vio la forma de una cabeza familiar rojo tratando de despertarlo.

"Kokoa? Todavía estás aquí?" Tsukune cuestionó en voz alta como el vampiro saltó de nuevo en estado de shock leve.

"Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué demonios no lo estaría?" -preguntó ella con altivez. "Estoy más interesado en saber por qué se las arregló para mantenerse en torno al mismo tiempo Onee-chan desaparecido."

"Así que todos se van" Tsukune pronunciado con desánimo.

Kokoa miró al muchacho todavía sentado y encontró su mente comienza a vagar antes de que de inmediato se contuvo y comenzó a ladrar a él de nuevo.

"Incluso Kou-chan se ha ido. ¿Cómo demonios se supone que voy a defenderme sin él?" Kokoa continuó, provocando un suspiro de Tsukune.

"Kokoa cálmate, con los dos de nosotros aquí vamos a ser capaces de trabajar de lo que pasó y recibe a todos de vuelta", dijo a Tsukune la pelirroja como él se levantó del suelo y miró a la escalera que estaban cerca.

"Entonces, ¿verificó si había piso de arriba del todo?" Tsukune pidió Kokoa.

"Mierda! Yo ni siquiera pensar en hacerlo", respondió Kokoa.

Tsukune sonrió amablemente como un gesto hacia las escaleras. "¿Quieres ir a ver?" , preguntó.

Kokoa mala gana hizo un gesto de consentimiento y Tsukune la llevó a la segunda planta, donde los dos de ellos, una vez más comenzaron su búsqueda.

"Hola he encontrado algo" llamado Kokoa a cabo poco después de llegar a la planta superior. "Se ve como un rastro de sangre y un análisis de sangre con olor muy familiar a juzgar por el olor."

Tsukune corrió hacia donde estaba agazapado Kokoa y echó un vistazo a la sangre.

"Así que debemos seguir el camino?" Tsukune le pregunté, sólo para ser lo miró como si fuera una pregunta estúpida.

"Por supuesto que lo seguimos así que ven a lo largo de hoy o de lo contrario se perderá el que dejó un rastro de este fresco para nosotros", dijo Kokoa que empezó a correr por los pasillos, a raíz de la sangre.

Tsukune se apresuró a continuar con ella, pero al final no fue rival para la velocidad de vampiro puro y decidió tomar para acelerar caminar el resto del camino a su destino. Eso cambió cuando escuchó el grito de Kokoa. Tsukune no se utilizó para el sonido, pero al instante supe que tenía que llegar de inmediato y salió corriendo por el pasillo para encontrarse con el vampiro pelirrojo. Al llegar a Kokoa, Tsukune vio lo que le había causado a gritar. Situada en la mesa del profesor de la habitación era un estudiante muerto, la sangre después de haber sido tomada y grabada en cada una de las paredes con una sola frase repitiendo una y otra vez.

'El juego está en'

Fin del capítulo 1

**N / A: Bueno, esta es mi nueva Rosario + Vampire historia. Esto marca el comienzo oficial de mi apoyo a la pareja x Tsukune Kokoa. Por favor, espera que la mayoría de mis historias a partir de ahora a caer en que el emparejamiento. De todas formas espero que haya disfrutado de este primer capítulo y revisará (ya que ayuda a darme motivación para seguir escribiendo). Me di cuenta de la falta de historias Kokoa en FF y decidí que iba a hacer algo al respecto. Ah, y si alguna de mis historias contienen cantidades moderadas de Moka, incluso golpear, le pido disculpas ya que no es mi personaje favorito. Aparte de eso, espero que hayan disfrutado y por favor su revisión. También esperamos mucho más de Kokoa (y Tsukune) basadas en fics de mí :). Hasta la próxima,**

**Nanashi Wanderer**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Tsukune se sentó dentro de su aula. Él y Kokoa había dejado de inmediato el salón de reuniones cuando encontraron a su compañero muerto (que resultó ser un hombre de primer año de la clase de Kokoa). Preocupados por lo que había pasado Tsukune estaba ocupado tratando de averiguar qué juego había comenzado.

"No te preocupes por eso" Kokoa repentinamente espetó. "Después de todo si algo se pone muy mal por lo menos tenemos un vampiro jodido aspirante con la mayor parte de nuestros poderes y un vampiro de sangre real para hacer frente a todo lo que se produce en nuestro camino."

Tsukune echó un vistazo a la cabeza de color rojo triunfante por un momento antes de volver su mirada y responder.

"Ustedes saben que si eso era un intento de animar creo que no para nosotros dos."

Cuando Kokoa no respondió, Tsukune miró hacia atrás para ver lo que su reacción fue sólo para ver que ella estaba de espaldas a él y temblando ligeramente.

"Un momento yo no quise ser tan duro", comenzó a Tsukune, presa del pánico que le molesta el vampiro. "Yo sólo estaba siendo un idiota."

Kokoa todavía no respondió, pero continuó a temblar ligeramente mientras observaba a la pared. Dándose cuenta de que esto no era normal o derecho de Tsukune se levantó y caminó hacia el vampiro.

"Kokoa ¿estás bien?" Tsukune le preguntó.

Para su sorpresa, ella dejó de temblar y se volvió hacia él. Ella había estado llorando y que era claramente evidente en cuanto a la razón.

"Yo lo conocía", dijo Kokoa repente. "Claro que él no era el mejor estudiante, o bien la de un hombre, pero yo lo conocía y ahora está muerto."

Tsukune podía sentir la arrogancia que lleva a cabo generalmente Kokoa lavado lejos como le confesó sus sentimientos sobre el asunto.

"Les prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible para averiguar lo que este juego es y detenerlo antes que nadie termina muerto", dijo a Tsukune Kokoa que le puso una mano sobre su hombro y le dio un apretón pequeño.

Para su sorpresa, ella no respondía con maldición, pero se quedó mirándolo por un momento antes de que sus mejillas se volvió rosa y ella se apartó. Al regresar a su lugar en la sala de Tsukune decidió que lo mejor sería dejarla sola por un tiempo y pensar qué hacer a continuación por su cuenta.

Tsukune se había excusado de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la cafetería. Estaba empezando a oscurecer y se le cayó de partida para todo lo nervioso que este juego era, que iba a comenzar tan pronto como las luces desaparecieron.

Al entrar en la cafetería de Tsukune rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina y tomó una rápida mirada para nada seguro y comestible para él y Kokoa. Encontrar un poco de pan y un paquete de carne sándwich de él los tomó y salió de la zona. A partir de ahí pasó a las armario del conserje que residía en la planta baja y registraron las linternas que él conocía se mantendría allí. Tras la adquisición de aquellos a los que rápidamente se hizo un regreso en línea recta hacia su salón de clases donde había dejado Kokoa.

"Aquí tienes", dijo Tsukune mientras ponía la comida hacia abajo en uno de los escritorios. "He encontrado algo de comida y una linterna."

En la última parte Kokoa volvió la cabeza y miró a Tsukune. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la estupidez de la utilización de una linterna cuando un vampiro podía ver perfectamente en la oscuridad.

"Bueno, es al menos para mí", replicó en tono de broma, con la esperanza de obtener algún tipo de respuesta verbal por parte de la chica.

Kokoa se encogió de hombros y se acercó a donde había colocado la comida. Agarrando dos pedazos de pan y tres pedazos de la carne Kokoa ponerlos juntos en un sándwich improvisado y regresó a su lugar en la sala.

Tsukune cuenta de lo distante Kokoa se había convertido, y decidió dejarla en paz, por el momento. Él prefiere no tratar con ella cuando estaba en un mal humor. Después de todo lo que era propenso a atacar a él y ahora no sabía lo que iba a hacer.

"Está bien que voy a estar por aquí si me necesitas" Tsukune le dijo antes de hacer su camino a la espalda y empezó a escanear ciegamente en la colección de libros.

Fue tres horas más tarde, en el momento Tsukune decide a llevar a cabo Kokoa de la escuela. A pesar de su afirmación anterior de no necesitar la linterna debido a su visión, Tsukune di cuenta de lo mucho que le parecía apreciar a medida que se fue hacia los dormitorios.

"Debe haber sido pensando en lo mismo que yo sobre lo que iba a suceder sucede en la oscuridad" Tsukune pensado antes Kokoa repente tomó la palabra.

"Creo que deberíamos ir a una de las habitaciones de los dormitorios de los principales y permanecer allí durante la noche", dijo Kokoa a Tsukune.

Tsukune volvió a mirar a Kokoa sólo para ver que ella estaba usando el experto oscuridad de la noche para ocultar cualquier emoción se encuentran actualmente en su rostro.

"Está bien, lo que usted elija, iremos a" Tsukune le dijo con una sonrisa.

Kokoa gruñó un poco antes de responder que se debe ir a ver a los chicos, ya que habría menos problemas allí entonces más en las chicas (no importa el hecho de que eran los dos únicos alrededor). Tsukune sólo estuvo de acuerdo y siguió al frente de Kokoa hacia el dormitorio.

Estaban a pocos pasos de la residencia cuando lo supieron. Era un ruido extraño que sonaba en algún lugar entre el movimiento de un juguete de plástico y el chillido de un ser en el inmenso dolor.

Inmediatamente gira sobre un eje alrededor para ver qué estaba allí. Tsukune brilló la luz de todas las formas que podía.

"Tsukune puedo decir que has oído eso, pero ¿tiene usted alguna idea de lo que podría ser?" Kokoa preguntó Tsukune causando el pánico de repente.

"Yo no estoy muy seguro y prefiero no saber. Vayamos al dormitorio y permanecer allí durante el resto de la noche", respondió Tsukune, con la esperanza de que su miedo no era demasiado evidente en su voz.

"Estaré de acuerdo con que uno", respondió Kokoa como hizo su camino hacia atrás hacia la puerta y la abrió. "Tendremos que permanecer lejos de lo que era."

Tsukune asintió con la cabeza en la respuesta y siguió Kokoa en el edificio. Era negro azabache cuando entraron, pero pronto se encontró Kokoa la luz que necesitaban para poder ver y quedamos impactados por lo que vieron.

El salón dormitorio entero era un desastre total. Parecía como si alguien hubiera saqueado el lugar y no habían encontrado lo que estaban buscando. Todo lo que se extendió a todo por el suelo y las mesas y no había casi nada que no se habían tocado.

"Bueno, al menos lo hizo, esto no parece estar aquí más", dijo Tsukune que se dedicó a la limpieza del sillón de Kokoa. "Y usted parece estar dormido en sus pies."

Kokoa gruñó Tsukune antes de decidir que le ayudara con la limpieza breve. Tan pronto como que se terminó Tsukune señaló que ella se acostó en el sofá y el resto lo siguió a limpiar la habitación.

Una vez Kokoa obligados y parecía haber dormido Tsukune, finalmente volvió a hablar.

"Por lo menos tengo a alguien conmigo. No sé cómo me he manejado esto por mi cuenta."

Satisfecho con su trabajo de limpieza se dirigió a la silla, al otro lado de la habitación y se sentó. Mientras lo hacía podía oír la luz, desde donde sollozar Kokoa estaba durmiendo y sonrió con tristeza. Sabía que cualquier juego que se va a enfrentar no iba a permitir que se destruya Kokoa. Ellos se encuentran sus amigos y llevar todo a la normalidad. Pero eso podría esperar hasta la mañana como Tsukune se durmió también.

Fin del capítulo 2

**N / A: Bueno por lo que fue el capítulo 2. Gracias por todos los comentarios que ellos mismos ayudaron a crear este segundo capítulo tan pronto. Sólo una nota que tengo es que se centra principalmente en esta historia, mientras que para el siguiente. He notado que cuando me concentro en una sola historia a la vez que se completan. Eso no significa que mis otras historias no se actualizará, pero no se llevará a cabo con tanta frecuencia como éste. De todas formas espero que les guste y por favor su revisión. Hasta la próxima,**

**Nanashi Wanderer**


End file.
